River and her Doctor
by mad 4 the doctor
Summary: River meets the Doctor at random points in his time stream
1. river and her doctor

_**You can decide what time period River comes from I don't really know my self**_

_**(While I used to like River/Doctor, defiantly much more than Rose, Amy, Martha, Donna/Doctor, (they either seem to clingy to me and as if they can't match the doctor if he's going to date someone it has to be an intellectual equal (as far as possible anyway) and donna is his best pal) at least I am not much of a fan for it now but for purposes of this story it's Mild River/ Doctor. Can be seen as a close friend**_**)**

**River and the Doctor**

**10**

The 10th Doctor had a splitting headache, you'd think the Ood would get the hint he didn't want to meet them, what with his impending death round the corner, and stop singing at him to come visit. Finally with a sigh the Doctor stood up from where he had been crouched re-wiring some of the TARDIS instruments and thought about what he should do, he can't delay forever after all.

Space Florida. He hasn't been there for a while, he could relax and have something to sooth his parched throat, and so, Space Florida it is.

He re-materialised the TARDIS behind a beach bar, one of the small ones with the straw hut roof, and decided to get himself a drink. He retreated back into the TARDIS and 5 minutes later came back out in a Stetson and one of those Hawaiian floral necklaces. The Doctor walked confidently into the bar; however his steps faulted as he noticed a familiar curly haired woman at one of the tables but continued on his path at a more sedate pace to the bar where he ordered two Banana Smoothies.

He took the drinks other to the woman and placed one in front of her, she hadn't noticed him come over as she had been absorbed in her diary. As she looked up, the Doctor grinned and said,

"On me." he glanced at the spare seat and asked, "May I?"

"Sure I've got time, knowing my friend he'll be late anyway" River said as she took a sip of her new drink, "I could do with the company." He deliberated, not sure about this, but sat down any way, they sat in content silence, him taking gulps of his Smoothie, love a banana, as she finished what she was reading in her diary before stuffing it in her bag.

"Do you know who I am?" The Doctor asked abruptly once she had finished, she looked at him in surprise, then staring at him for a while before shaking her head and saying,

"I'm not sure… I don't recognise you, but something is telling me I know who you are."

"Look in my eyes." The Doctor said softly, she seemed to recognise that statement as familiar (wedding of river song) as her eyes looked suspicious as he stared into her eyes. Recognition sparked across her features as she whispered,

"Doctor" he grinned,

"Yep!" He said popping the 'p'

"But, but what are you doing here?" she asked

"No reason I just thought I'd like to stop of here before I visit Sigma (Ood sigma), I didn't expect to run into you."

"Sigma," she said with a frown, "didn't you say something about…" her eyes widened, "You're dying, oh Sweetie I'm sorry."

"Nah, its ok, bound to happen sooner or later. Anyway, I can stand this head ache for a few more hours, soooo… who are you waiting for?" he tilted his head, "no wait…you're waiting for me aren't you." He finished with a grin; of course he didn't expect her to answer him so he wasn't surprised when she said,

"Spoilers, Sweetie." They sit in content silence until the Doctor abruptly says,

"Care for a quick dance?" a slow smile spread across her features before she accepted the offer.

They were dancing to Glen Miller ((ref. the Doctor dances) the Doctor had soniced a randomiser onto it and set it to 20th century – 21st century songs)

"My, my, my, the Doctor can dance." River stated amused, causing the Doctor to snort and say,

"'course I can dance, but where's the fun in dancing properly eh?" he spun her around, "if you dance properly you're just copying of someone else," He threw her into a dip, "But, if you make up your own stupid dance, you and anyone watching have fun. I suppose my next body does that eh? To be honest I currently prefer proper dancing." The song ended as Mrs. Robinson by the Beatles started,

"You know I'm starting to wonder if this is what you refer to when you call me…" River mumbled but of course the Doctor with his advanced hearing had to ask,

"Call you what?" then a thought crossed his face, "Mrs. Robinson?" He added cheekily now understanding her earlier mumble.

"No!" she said too quickly his only response was a grin then a curious tilt of his head and him stating,

"I'd better go"

River asked, "Why?"

He smiles sadly "Because I can hear the TARDIS and since my relative version is parked that means that my future self is about to make his appearance, or, I came here at this exact time and place and don't remember it." He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, "Frankly, I think the first is more likely." Sigh, "I've got an appointment with an Ood I can't miss, love an Ood" He then grins as he says, "we'll meet again Professor (she frowns but has a slight glint in her eyes, she seems to have made a connection (with the 11th Doctor calling her Professor.) oh no I've let a 'spoiler' out haven't I) River Song, hopefully soon, it'll be nice to see a familiar face after I regenerate, good bye and remember one thing, one noble saying, Alonzi!" and with that he retraced his steps towards his TARDIS.

He couldn't resist looking back and as he did he saw her holding hands with a young man in a bow tie and tweed, maybe the future will be better, he sighed, yes, but why do I have to die before that? Just as he thinks that the young man looks up with old eyes making eye contact and giving a grim smile which the Doctor returns before heading out to meet his fate.

**6**

She created a message calling the Doctor on the sands of San-Leshia where the wind never touches meaning messages like this could last for 100s if not 1000s of years left un-disturbed and she utilised her vortex manipulator so as to wait where her co-ordinates told him to appear.

A few days later, 'he's never on Time is he?' she hears the Time machine dematerialise so she races to greet him but a man in a Technicolor coat (seriously, it looked like a clown had been sick on him) steps out, he was definitely the Doctor. She slowed, he'd found the message too early. Then a pretty young girl steps with, with a penguin. She laughed she'd thought her Doctor was eccentric and a little bit odd, but it seems this one is even more.

Hearing her laugh the clown turns and look at her, she studies him in the split second before he talks, she notices he has a stern face but look deep into his blue eyes and you would see a caring mad man look out at you. River could see that he was nowhere near as old as her Doctor but he still or rather will have the same charismatic aura hanging around him. He smiled and said "ah, hello," in a voice that sounded sarcastic but evidently it was his normal voice she noted "I am the Doctor and this," grabbing the startled young girl around the shoulders "Is Perpugilliam Brown…"

"Peri," she cut across him "Just ignore him if he gets a little weird, this version of him is not as nice as the last one, rude too." 'Ah this Peri must have known more than 1 Doctor, interesting'

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her, but ignored her carrying on "And this is Frobisher*1." He finished indicating the Penguin. "We were sent here, something about disappearances happening in this sector, am I right?" his eyes shifted around "And may I say, this planet of yours is wonderful!" He exclaimed while twirling on one leg, his Technicolor umbrella swinging around his head. 'Well isn't he the theatrical one' she mused before replying with,

"Yes there's…." And she went on to describe what she had seen of the planet while she had been there, thinking to herself 'I can't let any spoilers loose, that would drive him mad for quite a few regenerations to come'. It was a good job she didn't get a chance because soon after came the running and the Doctor was too busy to notice her slip quietly away once everyone had been rescued leaving him to wonder where she went.

**5**

She and the 11th Doctor were walking down a road, the Doctor was taking her to see a local Cricket match as she's never seen one before, the Doctor says "It'll be fun, I remember in my 5th regeneration I used to love Cricket, played it all the time, it's quite simple really, you see…" and he went on to explain the game until he stated that "this looks like one of the places and times I used to play Cricket" with a slight frown on his face, then a Cricket ball narrowly missed hitting his head and hit the park bench they were heading towards to watch the game.

Then a young man, maybe a tad bit older than what her Doctor looks like, maybe a year of two, with blond hair and a huge grin plastered on his face in a Victorian Cricket uniform jogged over and said "I'm so sorry about that, Harry's new, not that good at the game you see, he's got a terrible aim, well he'll get better over Time I suppose, Time, I'm good at Time"

The Doctor relaxed and said "This _**is**_ the place I used to play Cricket." Quietly. The cute blond, River thought, not catching on said in surprise "you played Cricket? Love to see a fellow fan of the sport." He laughed joyously he put out his hand "how do you do? I'm the Doctor." He frowned "haven't we met before?*2"

River was now paying rapt attention, enjoying this immensely, her Doctor said with a slightly strained smile "Oh I should think so, you know, what with 'Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey' stuff and '5 minutes till Belgium'" River watched as realisation dawned on Celery boys face

"Oh no!"

"Yes, oh and before you ask I'm not a fan" her Doctor said with a laugh, Cricket Doctor laughed as well before saying,

"It was a small hope, that's all I'm saying" he sighed "well at least you're not that skinny idiot, I must say though once we got past his rambling about everything in front of his face bit, he wasn't so bad." Her Doctor laughed and proclaimed in a perfect imitation of his 10th selves voice,

"Oh that's right I made fun of your Celery! In fact I quote 'you prefer to use your hands, you're Mr I-can-save-the-universe-with-a-kettle-and-some-string…And look at me I'm wearing a vegetable" he laughed as Celery boy sighed and shook his head before saying

"You had to say that didn't you." 11 just nodded and smirked "how long till Belgium?" Celery inquired, her Doctor looked at his watch and replied with

"Surprisingly we've got an hour soo…" he was cut across by Celery saying

"We shall play Cricket, the opposing team is one down, we can see who is best." Her Doctor scratched his cheek before combing a hand through his hair and saying with a sigh of defeat

"Oh alright, though I prefer football" Celery looked ecstatic and as he jogged back to his team he shouted back

"Nah! Crickets a man's sport, its sooo much better!" her Doctor just smiled and shook his head. She asked what he'd meant by Belgium.

"Oh you see when him and my 10th self-collided in the Time vortex there was a black hole about to be created the exact size of Belgium and as he put it, it was a bit 'under dramatic' oh well, River, it seems I have a Cricket match to win." And with that he started running to join the game leaving River to laugh at the absurdity of it all. She watched as the two Doctors, by far the best players on the pitch, competed to see who was best at Cricket, and it was indeed fun.

**1**

River was in a café , 1950's, east London, waiting for the Doctor to turn up when she spots two people sitting near-by, an old man and a pretty black haired young girl and she caught part of the conversation.

The old man said "I don't know why you insist going to the stupid school Susan, you are much cleverer than them, it's not your fault we come from a different Time period." 'Time period? Could this be..? The Doctor did mention living in London for a while but he'd never tell her to go somewhere he was already, that would cause a paradox, but then, if he remembered this happening…' she'd better test out her theory she decided

"Grandfather," 'Grandfather?' "You know why I want to go and you're not going to change my mind!" River strolled over to them and said

"May I sit here?" then without waiting for an answer she sat next to Susan so she could study the man. Physically he was old; he had wavy white hair, black clothes with a funny black tie around his neck. His face, for such an old man even with his now affronted expression it was supporting, had few wrinkles. The eyes were older than the body but much younger than the Doctors she knew, much younger.

She leant towards him and said in a vaguely seductive voice "So new in the neighbourhood? I'm passing through myself, waiting for my husband, you might know him." The man she believed to be the Doctor blinked and said

"Would you mind leaving with your husband, me and my granddaughter were having a _**PRIVATE**_ conversation before you butted in, now leave!"

"Grandfather!" Susan exclaimed, it seems the Doctor was always rude, so she replied

"Nah, he's not here yet, can't go anywhere without him he's got the transport." Seeing the possible Doctor about to interrupt she continued with, "I overheard your conversation." She smirked as their eyes widened and Susan stuttered

"It-it wa-was a-mm a-"she was saved by the Doctor

"Joke we were just messing about, now please go" he said forcefully, looking alarmed now, his eyes were shifty so she decided to calm them down with,

"It's okay I won't tell anyone, besides I'm from the future, my husband travels in Time all the, Time actually, he lives in his Time machine" and just for fun she added "and I know a man, an impossible man –"the possible Doctor interrupted her with,

"I thought you said you had a husband" he snapped. She replied flirtatiously with

"oh I do, I do, any way this impossible man, he travels around the universe and all of Time and space he goes wherever he wants, when-ever he wants" they're defiantly listening now "and he is hated and loved throughout Time, he is the fire at the end of the universe, he's the Oncoming Storm, the Predator of the Daleks, fire and ice, a silly old man, and both an idiot and a genius…He is a Time-lord." They looked shocked now; apparently not all Time-lords are like the Doctor then. "Known only as" she waits a bated breath, now is when she'll find if he is the Doctor or not "The Doctor"

Susan turns to look at her Grandfather, awe showing on her face, who looks stunned. Don't blame him. "Grandfather?" Susan asks tentatively but before he can answer River continues.

"He travels in a little blue box, he calls the T.A.R.D.I.S, stands for Time and-" the Doctor cuts her off

"Relative Dimensions in Space, model 40" he looks at her with calculating eyes, he is about to say something when a hand slams down on the table causing them all to jump so caught up in the moment they were, she looks up, the bow tie wearing Doctor is standing right beside them with an angry but questioning look on his face. She smiles sheepishly as he says

"Hello Sweetie" in a sickly sweet voice "we need to talk!"

"Yeah sorry, got caught up in the moment" he rolls his eyes and looks at Susan and smiles softly

"Hey Susan, long Time no see eh?" tentatively she looks at her grandfather, then to the Doctor and asks slowly

"Grandfather? Is that you?" the Doctor smiles

"Yeah it's me" he leans over and hugs her before kissing her forehead, he then stood up looked sternly towards River then back to the younger older Doctor, better known as grandfather "you should block your memories, I'm just remembering this myself, you don't want to know things too early, who knows what would happen" grandfather sighed

"I thought so"

The Doctor smiled "you should let her go to school, there's some nice teachers we will get to know Barbara Wright and Ian Chatterton." Susan said

"Its Chesterton, Grandfather" the Doctor shrugged

"Then in all the Time that I've known him I've called him by the wrong name" Susan and River laughed, the Doctor remembered that River was here raised an eyebrow at her, looked at Susan said "you won't need to forget this, look after him for me, you know how I get" Grandfather snorted in disagreement then addressing them both the Doctor said "well, we'd better be going, before the universe implodes" he clapped his hands together "come along River!" he turned and left the café. River turned to Susan and said

"Sorry about him, he's the rudest person I know." And walked out to meet him, once back in the T.A.R.D.I.S she endured a rather long speech on how she shouldn't have done it, then the Doctor hugged her tightly and said thank you of all things

"You let me see Susan again." He then led her through the labyrinthine T.A.R.D.I.S to the library where told her all about Susan. All in all, a relatively good day.

* * *

*******1 ****Frobisher is only in the 6****th**** Doctor comics**

*******2 ****5 said that phrase in the 'worriers of the deep'**

**Had this for a while but wanted to finish all doctors first but since i havnt worked on it for over 2 years I figured now or never.**

**I'm putting my ideas for the other oneshots on the next chapter however my own will be placed on this 1st page. If you want to use one feel free to -email me and i'll put a link to it at the bottom of a page. :)**


	2. my ideas for the rest of fic

**River and the Doctor**

**4**

While searching for the key of what's-is' with k9 and Romana

**2**

With Jamie not particularly doing anything has flute

**8.5 / the Warrior/ War Doctor**

**7**

With cheetah master or ace

**9**

Being told to go to London because of a threat from the nestene consciousness after being on own after time war

**3**

River is brought into unit

**8**

Doctor not doing anything other than staring at the stars contemplating what the war is going to do to the sky before the war (whole constellations and galaxies are going to die)

**11**

Just lied to Clara about Gallifrey being found or looking for Gallifrey or when he is testing Clara (think egg moon or orient express sort of test)

**Theta Sigma**

Off world experience lesson with academy ( (master/Koschei and the like) prydonian chapter) students from Gallifrey after untempered schism, or the doctor as the Tramp in the mountain who told stories of star/time travel

(personal head cannon – untempered schism doctor sent Gallifrey stasis cube idea back to start calculations so mini doctor knew about the moment and the time war at 8, that's why he ran away, but the paradox blocks the memories until he has time to work on equations repeatedly blocking memories until 11th incarnation)

**If you want to use one feel free to -email me and i'll put a link to it at the bottom of a page. :)**


End file.
